12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Shark's Car
Shark's Car is a red customized car owned by Shark that Appears in Season 2, Shark drives this Car with The Rectangular Businessman who rides on the seat, the inside has an engine, gray seats, pink stereos that Shark can't turn on because it could kill the Businessman, three cards on the car floor and a light gray interior. Shark states it's run by 30,000 Horsepower. It first appears in "Bowtime", after Joe and Peanut use their urine from their Blurred Dicks to bust through the window of the jet car. Their plan works, and they continue peeing everywhere. Such as onto trash cans, filling up Shark's red car and Joe even writes his name in urine on a wall, which says - "Golden Joseph", later at the end of the episode Shark goes outside to his custom car, but finds it full of urine from the Peanut Cop and Golden Joe, saying that "I kinda want to open the door, but I'm scared to.". In "Surgery Circus", Shark and the Rectangular Businessman drive around town, They run over a Human Citizen and start blowing up a building that the Man-Woman entered saying Cookies. In "Booger Haze" he blows up buildings and killing a Human Citizen with blood spreading on the window screen, mentioning the Clock in the office, they later go the diner to pick up the Green-Sweatered Woman, after seeing Fitz and Skillet on a Rocket Powered Skateboard and The Green-Sweatered Woman keeps complaining, but the Rectangular Businessman telepathically rips her in half. In "Star Wars VII" As he continues to drive through town, the car breaks down. Shark tries to start his car as the Rectangular Businessman goes to a harmonica store; the car does not start, neither does Businessman buy a harmonica. During this, it periodically starts to rain urine, and does so again when Businessman returns. In "Enjoy The Arm", Shark attempts to fix the car, which results in car oil shooting at his face. After the car is fixed, Shark and the Rectangular Businessman continue their rivalry, which results in Shark launching the Businessman in the air with a rocket attached to the passenger seat, however the Businessman falls down unharmed. In "Meaty Dreamy" after Shark shows the Rectangular Businessman his "one gauge" rifle, which he takes on another car ride to the Gas Station, Rectangle Businessman says, "I told you I smelled fuel. I'm big into oil. I own lots of it and I know what it smells like. It's rich smelling. The smell itself spawns property and mansions", Shark says " I'm gonna blow him away, all the way... away" Rectangle Businessman says "If you can find him. Barely find your ass to clean it", The one-gauge is aimed at Rectangle Businessman, Rectangle Businessman says "Do it. Be somebody. Be somebody for the great red one.", One of the Townspeople come while complaining about Destroyed Gas Station, Rectangular Businessman mentions to Shark that the townspeople have lost their "program" and are going "out of their minds." Shark shoots one of them, the Businessman claims that "It Wasn't Supposed To End This Way", the Businessman "Finger Do, Finger Don't, Finger Will, Finger Don't", Shark doesn't what it supposed to mean, the backward slow talk, he states "It Means You'll Never Find Him". Appearances "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Star Wars VII", "Enjoy The Arm" & "Meaty Dreamy" Trivia * It's currently unknown what Happened to the Car for the rest of the series. Category:Objects